Something Strange
by DevilBoxers
Summary: AU Koga, having broken up with his girlfriend is angry, and wants to fight with his rival. However, an unexpected person stops their fight, and leads into possibly and unexpected relationship. SangoXxKoga
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hmm… I'm doing something I don't usually…. Making a fic at the request of my friend. Not the usual pairing either…

Note: This is for my odd ball friend, Brittany King. And anyone else who likes this pairing….

Disclaimer: If I owned the Characters, I wouldn't be toying with their lives on here….

* * *

Koga growled, he was pissed off, very pissed off. Today, his girlfriend of two years broke up with him. Not only was she his girlfriend, but she was his fiancée. He slammed his fist into the closest locker, which happened to be his rivals' locker. He cursed and walked on some more.

"That stupid bitch Ayame!" came the angry growl of Koga.

"Now, now, big brother, what did she do to you now?" a female voice interrupted Kogas' tirade

"Shut up you stupid brat! It's none of your business!"

"Tsk, tsk. You're my brother, just tell me what she did…" in the females voice it sounded as if she rolled her eyes.

"The bitch broke up with me!" he yelled out.

"Ouch. That's gotta suck…"

"Ya think?!?! Now go away!" Koga stomped away, growling once again.

The girl walked off in the opposite direction, sometimes her brother could just be a pain in the ass. She neared the Men's Restroom, carefully she looked around for any sign of a person, when she saw that the coast was clear, she slipped into said restroom.

"Kagome…." Whispered a males voice in her ear.

She gasped, but turned around and kissed the person.

"InuYasha… You know we could get caught…"

"So? That's what makes it so…. Kinky,"

Kagome blushed lightly, "My brother isn't in a good mood. If he comes in here and catches us… I'm dead."

"Relax babe, he won't catch us," Kagomes' lips were then silenced with a kiss from InuYasha.

* * *

Sango, who was usually a sweet tempered demon slayer, was completely pissed. Today her Geometry teacher decided to be a fucktard. Yes, it's a new word. He handed back her homework from over the weekend, with the words "NO WORK, REDO" in bright red ink on the top of the page. She just wanted to punch him into the ground. She sighed and took a deep breath.

Deciding to go back to her Advanced Biology class, she turned on her heel and started walking back to the class room. As she passed the Men's Restroom, she heard a female voice whisper something. Instantly she knew it was her best friend, once again making out with her boyfriend in the bathroom. She shook her head, unable to understand why Kagome loved the guy so much. I mean, she, Sango, had never felt that way towards any guy. Sure she had crushes every now and then, but actually love them? Never. Gently Sango knocked on the door.

"Kags, I know you're in there, you need to get to class…" and then Sango walked off, thinking again.

Nearing the class room door, Sango cracked her neck, and opened the door with confidence. Sometimes she wished she could just fast forward her school day and get it over with. Now, in this class, there weren't many people taking it. There were only, two demons, one half demon, three priestess, and one demon slayer. Currently though, there was only one demon, and three priestesses and the demon slayer, which would be our lovely Sango.

Groaning slightly, Sango slid into her seat, and pulled out her notebook and pretended to take notes. She was actually only drawing. Many people thought her talent was just beating perverts into the ground, or knowing the habits of demons, but it was in fact, drawing. She loved it, every chance she could, she would draw. She hated the school, though. Simply because there was no drama club, or art class, or anything really fun. She figured it was this way because it was a mixed race school. Meaning, demons, half demons, priestesses, monks, demon slayers… you get the point.

Once again, Sango sighed, resigning herself to a very boring and uneventful class. Glancing at the clock she saw she still had an hour of this boring note taking.

Suddenly, as if knowing Sango was about to doze off, a large POW sounding noise erupted from outside in the hall. Sango, who was quick on her feet was just about to run outside into the hall and see what the noise was about, saw her best friend, Kagome enter the class room running. Knowing instantly, Sango shook her head and walked out of the class room. Once again, InuYasha and Koga were fighting. The two fought like cats and dogs. She just couldn't understand it. A half dog demon, which would be InuYasha, and a wolf demon, which would be Koga, were practically kin, and instead they fought like they were two different species.

Being a demon slayer, everyone thought that Sango should end the fights between those two. The teachers, who were only human, were too afraid to try and end the fights, so they stayed away. The priestesses, who should be the ones to break it up, wouldn't do it, simply because they thought they would burn them, and then get attacked, Sango shook her head, what idiots. The other demons… hell they loved a good fight, especially if it was between two of the biggest rivals. The main reason for Koga's and InuYasha's fighting, was Kagome. Kagome just so happened to be Koga's little wolf demon sister and InuYasha, just so happened to be attracted to her, and be her boyfriend.

"You mutt! I told you too keep you hands off my little sister! Don't you ever listen?!" yelled Koga.

"Shut the fuck up asshole! I'll leave my hands on my _girlfriend_ all I want!" InuYasha yelled back in his defense.

Sango thought, with all this, it wasn't getting them anywhere; they would always hate each other. Now, to make this even weirder, Sango is InuYasha's adopted sister. Bet you're wondering, how the hell is that possible, well, I'll tell you. InuYasha's parents adopted Sango several years ago.

Trying to put a stop to their fighting, Sango step in between the yelling match the two boys were having. Putting up both her hands, as if telling them to stop, she yelled.

"Boys! Stop it; this is completely senseless and pointless!"

They ignored her, and then like usually, Koga lunged at InuYasha, but Sango was still standing between the two. Acting on, some instinct or something… no one ever knows. Sango stopped Koga in his tracks. How she did, was shocking to everyone who was watching. Sango stopped Koga, with a kiss.

* * *

A/n: DONE! With the first chapter! I hoped you liked it! . it's a bit odd writing this pairing…. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Wowza! I'm happy that people like this fic!

Disclaimer: Do I even look like I own them? No, then good!

--

For Sango, it seemed the whole world had stop turning. Everything was focused on Koga. It was almost like a psycadelic dream. When her lips touched his, it was as if everyone watching had melted away, into nothing.

Koga, for all it was worth, was having the exact same feeling as Sango. His hand itched to run their fingers through Sango's long black hair. He wanted to caress her cheek, pull her closer, but he knew he couldn't, people were watching.

A few seconds later Sango pulled away, blushing like a cherry tomato. Her brother, InuYasha, was staring at her like she had grown another head. Her other brother, Sesshoumaru, was smirking in amusement, probably because he hated InuYasha, and their sister was kissing InuYasha's rival.

Kagome, in all her years of knowing Sango, she had never witnessed that. It was as if a new door had opened. Smacking herself, she realized that she had left her digital camera in her backpack. This kissing scene between Koga and Sango was so cute, so insane, so, just so different. Grinning like the Devil himself, Kagome began plotting things. She obviously had a plan up her sleeve. There was one problem though; she would have to get the help of another person. InuYasha, even though he is her boyfriend, wouldn't help because Koga was his rival. Maybe Sesshoumaru would help her out.

--

Sighing deeply, Sango looked over at her best friend, Kagome. Ever since the whole fighting/kissing scene happened, Kagome wouldn't stop grinning and occasionally cackling. It was starting to scare her slightly. Many things about Kagome were creepy. Silently, Sango looked around, InuYasha wasn't there walking with them. The she remembered that he had football practice. She just couldn't understand why Kagome was dating InuYasha; he was brash and rude, sometimes. Plus, Kagome hated football; she never went to any of InuYasha's games, stating simply that "football makes me ill," apparently InuYasha always bought it every time.

Grunting quietly, Sango hiked her backpack up higher on her shoulder, still thinking. Every time that Kagome would come over, her eyes would always linger on Sesshoumaru. Maybe she thought he was attractive, and wanted to be with him more than InuYasha, but alas Sango wasn't a mind reader, so she wouldn't know. If she asked Kagome, she would deny it, and keep saying no, then make an excuse and bolt like the hounds of hell were on her heels.

Resigning to a dull life once again, Kagome headed off to her next class. She was plotting, however. Sango always seemed to be down in the dumps whenever, she, herself, and InuYasha all went to a club to hang. Kagome was tired of seeing her best friend so sad and depressed all the time, she had never really had a boyfriend, her first one, Hiro, broke her heart and left it in a million pieces. Kagome knew damn well that since that, Sango's heart hadn't mended; she was always reminded of her ex boyfriend. Snarling slightly, a habit she learned after dating a half demon, Kagome proceeded to curse and swear and threaten Hiro in her mind of course, she just wanted to kill the bastard.

--

Snarling, InuYasha stormed off to his next class, he was pissed, yet, in some odd way, happy. He just wanted to smack himself, how could he be happy that his sister just kissed his rival, it just didn't seem right. He knew damn well that if he told his sister he was pissed at her for doing it, she would get pissed off, and yell at him, them storm off and not talk to him for a day or two. Snarling louder, this time at his brother, Sesshoumaru, he just wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face, it was as if he knew something that only…Kagome knew. Slamming his fist in the wall, InuYasha recalled everything between him and Kagome. He didn't notice it until now, Kagome always seemed odd, but now that everything dawned on him, it was even weirder.

When ever Kagome would come over to hang, and spend the night, she would make some excuse to go to the kitchen and get water, or something. Kagome knew damn well that Sesshoumaru was up and in the kitchen, since he was a night owl. Then, when InuYasha wasn't home at the time, she would always laugh and talk to Sesshoumaru, then suddenly she would stop when InuYasha came home. He felt so stupid, his girlfriend, was in love with his brother, Sesshoumaru.

Slapping himself hard across the face, right before he entered his class, InuYasha felt stupid. There was no chance in hell that Kagome was in love with Sesshoumaru, it just wasn't possible. Sighing with relief, InuYasha sat down in his chair, waiting for his beloved girlfriend.

Sighing, Kagome walked into her next class, she was very out of it, plotting, naturally. She sat down next to InuYasha, who like always was pretending to get last minute studying in, for their exam.


End file.
